world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crona Makenshi
Crona Makenshi infamously known as the Demon Sword, is a Sword Meister who is known to be the biological child of Medusa Gorgon, originally aims to become a Kishin, and is the partner of the Demon Sword, Ragnarok. Statistics *'Name': Crona Makenshi, Demon Swordsman *'Origin': Soul Eater *'Gender': Male *'Age': 14 *'Birthday': Unknown *'Classification': Human/Witch hybrid *'Height': 150.2 cm (4'11") *'Weight': 49.2 kg (108 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale Light *'Eye Color': Lavender *'Hair Color': Pink *'Relatives': Medusa Gorgon (Mother), Dark Fang (Adoptive father), Juliet Clayborne (Adoptive mother), Spike Clayborne (Adoptive older sister), Will and Mark Clayborne (Adoptive younger brothers), Franken Stein and Marie Mjölnir (Guardians) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Black Blood *'Standard Equipment': Ragnarok *'Weaknesses': Tends to take a lot of hits before going on the offensive. Suffers from low self-esteem. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Maaya Sakamoto Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Multi-City Block level+, higher with Soul Resonance *'Speed': At least Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': At least Class GJ+, higher with Soul Resonance *'Durability': At least Multi-City Block level+, Small City level+ with Black Blood *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range, at least Hundreds of Meters with Projectiles *'Intelligence': Average Appearance Physically, Crona possess an androgynous appearance with a thin body, pink hair, lavender eyes, and fairly tall stature. His hair is quite short with several long, large clumps, bangs straight-cut and end above the eyebrows, but do not stay very uniform. Two long pieces of hair extend from the bangs and hang low over Crona's face. Crona's attire consists of a long black old-style robe that is tight-fitting and ends at the mid-calf level on their legs. The robe is completed with large white cuff-links at the ends of each sleeve and a tall white button-up collar at the neck. Black slipper-like shoes with a tall white cuff protruding out of the top are also worn. For formal occasions, Crona wears a white suit: the suit is very plain, with long pants, a coat with long sleeves and a collar. The coat appears to fasten at the front and back. Personality Described by Franken Stein and his Soul Perception to have an "introverted" personality, Crona is pessimistic and doesn't hold a high opinion of himself. Due to being raised by Medusa Gorgon, he is extremely negative as well as nervous and submissive most of the time, playing a part of his bullying from Ragnarok. Possessing a great amount of shyness, Crona cites he’s unable to "deal" with many things, whether it pertains to a situation, an action, or a specific individual. This causes him to complete shut himself down from his surroundings. Perhaps what makes Crona a dangerous enemy is his unbalance state of mind and inclination to insanity (Madness mindset). This unbalanced state of mind originates from not only the influence of the Black Blood's Madness, but namely the abuse he'd suffered from the likes of both Ragnarok and Medusa as she drilled and tortured him into learning the ability to kill. Because of this, Crona is subjected to showing signs of insanity and aggression, spouting senseless comments and laughing at random moments. This level of abuse has caused him to gain a warped objective of attempting to become an Kishin in an attempt to be able to "deal" with any given subject as well as fulfill Medusa's goal and gain not only her acceptance and love but to avoid being abandoned by his parent. Of his own admittance, Crona doesn't understand the concept of morality. After meeting Maka and their enrollment into the DWMA, Crona stated showing more positive traits and was capable of feeling the need to protect Maka, who was previously his enemy. His placement within Death City and DWMA caused Crona to become relaxed and happy in character. Crona eventually developed enough confidence within themselves to come to terms of Medusa's incapability to unconditionally love, recognize her cruelty and rebuke it, and even integrate himself into DWMA's school culture. Crona themselves possess some quirks. His negativity has enough "destructive power" to write a poem able to evoke others to regretting their existence, even those as obnoxious as Black☆Star or the undead like Sid. Crona also has the tendency to redundantly remind others of having Black Blood in battle. Due to his shy and nervous personality, Crona has a knack for naming parts of rooms such as "Mr. Corner" as well as having shuffling footsteps in general. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Black Blood: A type of artificially made black blood cell invented by Medusa. The Black Blood, when infecting a person, fills the infected's soul with madness and imbues him/her with great power. It can solidify, heal wounds, and can be used as weapons. *'Bloody Needles': Crona turns his/her blood drops into large needle-like weapons and pierces his/her opponents with them. It can also be materialized directly from his/her body to defend against physical attacks. *'Bloody Slicer': Crona cuts his/her own wrist and fires a boomerang-like projectile from the wound. *'Bloody Coat': Crona's blood expands and solidifies, forming a sort of shield protecting him/her from attacks. *'Bloody Lance': This time Crona's blood takes the shape of a large sharp cone. The attack was countered so its effects weren't seen but based on its name it can be deducted it's a long-range piercing attack. *'Black Dragon': After absorbing a large number of human souls, Ragnarok grows wings. Crona can now fly and all his/her attacks are enhanced. Soul Resonance: *'Screech Beta': A shockwave in the shape of a screaming mouth shot from Ragnarok's sword. *'Screech Alpha': Same as above but far more powerful. At its strongest, it can bisect a ship. *'Screech Gamma': A weird close combat technique where Crona's sword changes its shape to resemble the screaming faces of Screech Alpha, then attacks with multiple, chaotic swipes that are very hard to defend against. Relationships *Ragnarok *Medusa Gorgon *Arachnne *Maka Albarn *Dr. Franken Stein *Marie Mjölnir *Soul Evans *Black☆Star *Death the Kid Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Witch Category:Sword Meister Category:Swordsmen Category:One-Star Meister Category:EAT Class Category:DWMA Student Category:Soul Eater Characters